


Basking in the liberty

by peacepen



Series: Wittenberg Time [2]
Category: Hamlet - All Media Types, Hamlet - Shakespeare
Genre: Café, College AU, Drabble, Gen, Hamlet and Ophelia are just pals, Hamlet is Neurodivergent, ITS A FRIENDSHIP FIC, Its just ophelia telling hamlet that God loves him, Modern AU, Ophelia is some variation of a ecology major, Religion ment, Religious text, Studying, TW religion ment, autistic hamlet, but you can read it as kinda a budding romance!, hahah I love just posting immediately after I've finished, here take some TRASH!, i hope its good, okay now real tags, ophelia enjoys freedom, probably autistic, sorry y'all this is my first time really doing anything with ophelia, that's why I tagged it with ham/phe, unbetaed, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 00:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18419276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacepen/pseuds/peacepen
Summary: She basked in the liberation as she sat in a coffee shop by herself, waiting for a friend to meet her. No guardian, just Ophelia, a warm mug of green tea, and eventually Hamlet. As she sat at the table, organizing her Biology notes to help her friend, she felt very alone in the best possible way. Independent. In that moment, she felt like her own person.





	Basking in the liberty

**Author's Note:**

> I've never done anything with Ophelia before, I apologize if I do the lady wrong. I've just been thinking about her recently and wanted to write about her. Ophelia is also largely based off my best friend Megan, who I know will play her someday. 
> 
> This takes place before Autumn and before Hamlet's father's death, soon after Ophelia's arrival at Wittenberg. The series is also a huge work in progress and if you have any ideas/notice any mistakes please let me know! Thanks and I hope you enjoy :)

**Ophelia**

Ophelia enjoyed the freedom that college life gave her. She enjoyed it very much compared to home, even though she had to go to the same university as Laertes so he could check in on her, she didn’t have someone breathing down her neck constantly. She basked in the liberation as she sat in a coffee shop  _ by herself _ , waiting for a friend to meet her. No guardian, just Ophelia, a warm mug of green tea, and eventually Hamlet. As she sat at the table, organizing her Biology notes to help her friend, she felt very alone in the best possible way. Independent. In this moment, she felt like her own person. The feeling distracted her from the reasons he was in this café at all. She didn’t think of Hamlet at all in the time between her arrival at the shop and the moment he rushed to where she sat.  

“Phe, sorry I’m late. My roommate held me up, he’s a little upset that the rooms a mess. But it’s no big thing. Did you bring your notes?” 

Ophelia gestured to the paper full of neat handwriting and pastel highlighter. 

“Great because I missed two classes and now I have no idea what’s going on. When’s the test again?” Hamlet asked as he pulled the chair across from her out and sat. 

“Tuesday.”    
  


“Tuesday, great. And today is…?” 

“Sunday.” 

“Wonderful.” The chaotic energy that surrounded him seemed to shift a little as he glanced at the notes and realized he was totally fucked. “And we’re being tested on all of this?”  He asked, obviously hoping the answer would be ‘no, and also the test doesn’t actually count for a grade.’ 

“Yes.” Ophelia couldn’t help but smile when Hamlet threw his head back dramatically and groaned. 

“God hates me.” He cried, far too loud for the quiet atmosphere of the space. 

“He loves you more than you know. Now stop complaining and let’s get started. Copy the notes, and then get your laptop out because someone made a quizlet.” 

Hamlet gathered himself and got settled to work, pen in one hand and a blue Tangle Jr. in the other. He always needed a little toy to focus; some people (Laertes, her father, Hamlet’s family…) found his fidgeting annoying or childish, but Ophelia found it endearing. 

“Alright. So, the kingdoms in Eu… Okay, come on, how can they expect me, a simpleton, to be able to pronounce that?” 

“Yoo-ker-yah.” 

“See, this is why I am blessed to have you in my life. I am so, so glad you’ve come to Wittenberg.” 

She smiled softly, though Hamlet didn’t smile back and continued on with attempting to pronounce the names of the kingdoms, Ophelia again took a beat to appreciate this life. 

“Me too.” 

  
  



End file.
